


Daddy

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, daddy - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva





	Daddy

Zayn is the dominant one in the relationship. He loves Louis and always gives him any pleasure he can. Louis and Zayn both are very kinky. Louis seems stressed out after a long day at work, so Zayn decides to pleasure him. Being the good boyfriend he is, he starts kissing Louis and before he knows it, they're laying on the bed in naked. Zayn starts leaving love bites and he soon finds himself flicking his tongue around Louis' nipple and then slightly bites them. He then continues to pepper Louis' chest with kisses. Once he reaches his boyfriends boxers, he sticks his hand into them, rubbing the tip with his thumb while squeezing gently. He moves his hand back to Louis' bum before he peels off the slightly wet boxers with his teeth.

Once Louis is completely naked under Zayn, he cant help but flipping them over so he can take off those damn skinny jeans that hug his ass. He pulls of Zayns jeans only to see that Zayn went commando. He is already hard. Both of them are. Louis licks a strip from Zayn's bellybutton down to his tip. Louis takes Zayns prick in to his mouth after he licks the tip. He then continues to take a little bold Zayn into his mouth before gagging a little. He bobs his head up and down but Zayn stops him before he could climax. He flips Louis over so he's on top again. He makes louis suck his finger. The way Louis is licking his fingers makes Zayn harder. He moves his finger down to Louis arse after he flips louis over so his butt is on full view. He circles his whole before he thrusts in a finger. Zayn then uses his tongue, opening up Louis with his fingers and tongue. Louis gasps and moans "D-d-daddy m-m-more"

Once Louis is open enough he aligns his prick with Louis' hole. He kisses Louis' back as he thrusts into him. "D-d-daddy " Louis moans. Zayn goes slow at first. "faster d-daddy faster" Louis says wanting more pleasure. "Ok baby boy but I dont want to hurt you" "y-y-you wont" Zayn starts thrusting faster and once he finds Louis' prostate, he goes even faster. Before they can reach their climax, Zayn pulls out and flips Louis over. "d-daddy" Louis whimpers. "Baby I want you to suck me off while I suck your pretty little prick off" Zayn Lays down so his dick is in Louis mouth and Louis' is in his. There tongues working on each others prick. They reach thier climax together.

Before going to bed, they took a shower together. Zayn was still horny so he turned Louis around and pushed him against the wall before falling down his knees. He pulls Louis' bum cheeks apart so he can see the swolen red hole. He circles louis' hole with his tongue before licking inside his hole. He feels louis start to shake signaling he's about to cum again so he grabs Louis' Dick and starts pumping him making Louis cum all over Zayns hand.

Zayn stands up and makes Louis lick his hand and fingers clean before pressing a kiss to Louis' lips and shoves his tongue in to his mouth just so he can taste Louis. They continue making out in the shower. They're both hot and bothered. Once they finish cleaning themselves, they go back to their bedroom and cuddle. Sometime throughout the night Zayn's díčk is poking Louis' hole.


End file.
